LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA
by Brujita-Potter
Summary: Un hombre se encuentra encerrado de por vida....lo único que lo anima a seguir viviendo es la promesa de proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo y ...de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.....¡LEANLO!
1. Cuarto Año

NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen.......no tengo tanta imaginación.......jajaja

Este fic se me ocurrió un domingo, mientras escuchaba un canción........que realmente me puso a pensar en el personaje central.....(digo es una de mis locuras....) ^^.

LO QUE ESTÉ ENTRE .y cursivas. LO NARRA SIRIUS, LO OTRO PUES YO.

Espero que les guste.............(Escriban Reviews)!!!!!!

Aqui voy.....

"LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA"

Capítulo 1

"Cuarto año"

Se encontraba sólo....hundido en su obscuridad......encerrado.....encerrado de por vida......en aquella mugrienta y pestilente celda, custodiada por Dementores.......así era como encontraba Sirius Black.

A pesar de los años que habia estado ahí, aun conservaba vestigios muy notables de que en algún tiempo había sido guapo, muy guapo y de porte elegante. Así estaba Sirius Balck mirando por la diminuta ventana de su celda. Muchos decía que los brujos y brujas que llegaban a Azkaban se volvian locos y perdían las ganas de vivir. Pero Sirius Black era diferente. A pesar de estar en ese lugar, aún conservaba una razón para vivir, algo lo mantenía lo suficientemente fuerte para poder conservar su razón y algo de sus poderes mágicos. 

Ese algo era un nño, un niño llamado Harry Potter. Harry....James.....Potter.......si....él último de los Potter, nacido de James Potter, su mejor amigo y de Lily Evans, después conocida como Lily Potter.....Lily......

Al recordar ese nombre, Sirius dibujo una sonrisa.....Lily.....que bien sonaba.....Ella había sido su compañera de casa, su amiga y había sido la esposa de su mejor amigo. El recordarla de esa manera, hacía que Sirius se sintiera culpable, y de alguna manera se sentía que le era desleal a la memoria de su difunto amigo James Potter.

-Lily....mi Lily- balbuceaba Sirius en la oscuridad de la celda. -Tal vez si te hubieras dado cuenta de mi presencia, aún estarías viva- decía amargamente Sirius.

Sirius cerró sus ojerosos ojos y empezó a recordar......

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores......(era su 4° año)....

Todo mundo conocía a la perfección a los famosos Merodeadores: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Sin duda eran los chicos más populares y revoltosos que esa escuela habia visto en mucho tiempo. Peter no era la gran cosa (.....----LO ODIO, asi que NO hablare mucho de el), Remus era el callado y el consiente del grupo, James era el alegre, inteligente y estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y por ultimo estaba Sirius Black, el cual era portador de uno de los apellidos más respetados y antiguos del mundo mágico, además de ser muy inteligente y extremadamente guapo.

Ellos eran lo que muchas chicas deseaban, y esto no era secreto para ellos; disfrutaban de sobremanera esa situación. Remus no daba mucha importancia a esa situación, aunque nunca decía que no, si una chica linda se le acercaba. James era un poco arrogante y demasiado bromista, pero era uno de los preferidos de las chicas,junto con Sirius, el cual era considerado como el chico más guapo de su generación.

Todas las chicas alucinaban si los tenían cerca, pero sobre todo a Sirius. Eso no le molestaba a él, de hecho lo tomaba como algo natural, y a pesar de ser así de irresistible con las chicas, no se tomaba la molestia de tomar a alguna en serio....o al menos eso pensaba él.....

-¡Esa broma si que estuvo buena Prongs!...a Snivellus no le darán ganas de volver a reirse de tu cabello- decía Sirius

-¡Claro!...sólo espero que no le crezca rápido el cabello, asi podrá pescar una pulmonía más fácilmente, ahora que no tiene esa enorme mata de pelo grasiento que lo proteja del frío- decía el joven James Potter. Remus y Peter sólo se reían a carcajadas.

-Pues no sé que tiene de gracioso ese comentario Potter- decía una voz atrás de ellos. Era una joven pelirroja enfundada en la túnica con el simbolo de Gryffindor. Era pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, pero en ese momento tenía expresión de pocos amigos.

-Ah...Hola Evans....-decía James algo sorprendido. -¿De nuevo a regañarme?-

-No....ya vi que eso no te ayuda para nada, sigues igual de estúpido que las demás ocasiones.....-

-¡Óyeme...no me hables de ese modo!-

-Pues no te hablaría de ese modo si te comportaras de una manera más civilizada con los demás, y no como un cabeza inflada, arrogante- decía Lily. Remus se puso serio, al igual que James, Peter y Sirius.

-Nadie preguntó tu opinión Evans....¿sabes lo que es ser entrometida?- decía Sirius seriamente.

-Pues creo que tu Black, debes de saberlo mejor que yo, ya que nadie te metió en esta conversación entre Potter y yo- contestó secamente la prelirroja. Sirius le lanzó una mirada de enojo. James se rió

-¡Ya Evans....ya Sirius!.....somos de la misma casa, no deberíamos de pelear- decía el joven Potter

-Pues no me lo digas a mi, dícelo a ella- decía Sirius.

-Yo solamente quiero que dejen de hacer estupideces para que así dejen de quitarnos puntos...puntos que me esfuerzo por conseguir- decia Lily.

-¡Vaya ínfulas de la niña...SUS PUNTOS!..no te olvides que nosotros conseguimos más que tu, así que tenemos derecho de gastarlos como mejor se nos plazca.- decía enojado Sirius.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoistas?....no puedo creer que gasten el esfuerzo de todos, en sus estúpidas bromas...lo único que yo quiero es que Gryffindor gane la Copa de las Casas, la cual no hemos ganado gracias a ustedes- decía Lily amenazadoramenete a los chicos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan "nerd"y sólo te preocupe eso Evans, eres extremadamente aburrida- decía Sirius.-No eres la clase de chicas que le interesan a los chicos...¿sabias eso?- decía asperamente Sirius. Lily se puso muy seria. Remus y Peter sabian que Sirius habia ido lejos con ese comentario. James parecía algo incómodo.

-Pues tal vez a "chicos como ustedes" no, pero afortunadamente no está dentro de mis planes andar con alguno de ustedes- decía Lily enojada. James se puso serio y pálido y por un instante sus ojos denotaron desilusión. Sirius por su parte,se reía del comentario de Lily.

-¡Pues pobres de esos chicos....qué lástima me dan!....se debe de nacer con un gusto espantoso-decía Sirius divertido. James lo miró de manera ceñuda por un instante, pero no dijo nada. 

-Piénsa lo que quieras Black, me tiene sin preocupación- decía Lily antes de irse.La vieron alejarse, y Sirius la veía con aire de arrogancia.

-Esa Evans.....¡Es un ogro, si sigue con ese genio NADIE se va a fijar en ella!- y después de eso, se fue junto con sus compañeros a sus habitaciones. Sin embargo Sirius no se dió cuenta de que James, tenía una mirada preocupada y triste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA::::::Soy Brujita-Potter y espero que me escriban por fa!!!!!!! (Qué les pareció el chapter????????)

También tengo otras historias, aunque lamentablemente no las he podido actualizar desde hace mucho....pero prometo hacerlo pronto. de momento les dejo los títulos de las otras historías para que las lean, me envíen REVIEWS y así actualice más seguido.......(ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO DE LOS FAN FICS.....POR FA!!!!!!!!)

Historias:

-Historia de un amor, un tanto enredado-

-Harry Potter y ...¿Sally Potter?-

-Y es por ti, que late mi corazón-

Escriban a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com.....porfa!!!!!!!!!

noe vemos....

*Something Wicked This Way Comes*


	2. Quinto Año

NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen.......no tengo tanta imaginación.......jajaja

"LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA"

Capítulo 2

"Quinto año"

:

:

Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores......(ahora en su 5° año)....

-¡Sirius....Sirius!- se escuchaba la voz de una joven. Era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y tez apiñonada. Era guapa, pero de voz algo melosa, su nombre Andrea Hanes, de Hufflepuff.

-¿Que pasa Andrea?- decía en tono aburrido Sirius, el cual iba caminando solo por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Remus y Peter estaban en clase extra de pociones y James extrañamente había preferido ir a la sala común a dormir un rato, ya que alegó que se sentía mal, aunque a Sirius, le pareció que algo le ocultaba.

-¿No quedamos en que nos veriamos hoy en los invernaderos?- decía ella.

-No me acuerdo, pero si te encargas de recordármenlo....puede que mi mente se aclare-, decía él de manera seductora, mientras la arrinconaba a un oscuro pasillo y la tomaba por la cintura. La chica sólo se rió y se dejo llevar por él. Eso era algo que a él le disgustaba, que todas las chicas hicieran exactamente lo que él decía. Ninguna representaba un reto para él. 

Sirius y Andrea siguieron en lo suyo, hasta que oyeron pasos que se aproximaban, así que decidieron esconderse detrás de unas estatuas y cortinas. Sirius pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja, y cayo en la cuenta de que era Lily. Pero no iba sola, iba seguida muy de cerca de un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos cafes, era Gregory Ferrers, uno de los prefectos de 6° curso de la casa de Hufflepuff..

-¡Vaya, así que los rumores son ciertos!- decía Andrea con sarcasmo -Así que Evans y Ferrers están juntos!!!!-

-¿En serio?-decía Sirius altamente impactado.

-Pues al parecer si, bueno de hecho yo habia escuchado que le pidió salir con él el día de hoy, cuando terminó la práctica de Quidditch de tu casa, creo después de que te fuiste, él se acercó a Evans ( Lily juega como cazadora ) y se lo pidió- decía ella en tono lento -pensé que Potter te lo habría contado, porque él estaba ahi-. Sirius puso una cara de asombro, pero no comentó nada, prefirió seguir entreteniéndose con la chica.

Tiempo después, Sirius regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual se encontraba llena de diversos grupitos de chicos y chicas que hacían tareas o simplemente pasaban el tiempo.James y Remus se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero James no se veía animado o siquiera concentrado con el juego, ya que se encontraba lanzando miradas furtivas a un grupo de chicas, dentro de las cuales se encontraba Lily. Sirius se acercó a ellos, se sentó y contempló el juego.

-¿Ya saben la buena nueva?- decía Sirius sin dejar de ver el tablero de sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?-decía Lupin

-Pues a Evans....y su romance con ese Hufflepuff, Gregory Ferrers- decía Sirius

-Ah..eso....pues si ya lo sabíamos, ¿Verdad James?- decía Lupin. James dejó caer torpemente una de sus piezas, y sólo asintió a la pregunta de Lupin.

-¡Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien pueda salir con esa chica.....es una histérica!- decía Sirius, en tono de burla.

-No creo que sea tan histérica...-decía James de manera apagada y aburrida -Si así fuera, él no saldría con ella-

-Pero James....¿acaso no te molesta que ella haya preferido a ese tipo en vez de ti?..¿no recuerdas que tu le pediste primero que saliera contigo?...recuérdalo...ese día cerca del lago, cuando le quitaste los pantalones a Snape- decía Sirius algo molesto

-Pues ella sabe lo que quiere...y después de todo fue mejor...así puedo salir con chicas mucho más bonitas que ella- decía James algo molesto, mientras se ponía de pie y de iba a los dormitorios. Sirius y Lupin no dijeron nada.

Sirius observó por un momento al grupito de chicas, y se dió cuenta que el cabello de Lily era el más hermoso, brillante y sedoso de todas ellas; su perfil era perfecto y además tenía una sonrisa muy tierna y contagiosa. En ese momento, y sin saber por qué las mejillas de Sirius se tornearon ligeramente rosas.

-¿Te pasa algo Padfoot?- preguntaba Lupin

-No, no es nada Moony...sólo estaba distraído- decía Sirius en tono nervioso.

Y a partir de entonces, creo que Lily me gustó....es más creo que siempre me habia gustado, pero no me había atrevido a reconocerlo. Ella era tan bella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa....entiendo a la perfección por qué James se enamoró como un loco de ella...era preciosa

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses.......hasta que un rumor empezó a circular: Lily Evans y Gregory Ferrers habían terminado. Esa noticia, puso a muchos chicos contentos, ya que así tenían la esperanza de obtener a Lily. Sirius se veía inusualmente feliz cuando se enteró, y en medio de esa felicidad, no se dió cuenta de que James también lo estaba y mucho. Pronto terminó el curso, y tuvieron que regresar a sus casas. 

Yo odiaba regresar a la mía, porque mis padres siempre se la pasaban presionandome para que fuera como ellos...unos asquerosos mortifágos. Si hubieran sabido que su hijo, el primogénito de la famila, gustaba de una "sangre sucia" como ellos llamaban a los nacidos de padres muggle, de seguro me hubieran descuartizado o por lo menos desterrado de la familia, como lo hicieron mis tíos con mi prima Andrómeda.A mi eso no me importaba en lo absoluto, y como muestra de ello, era que me habia enamorado de una de ellos, al finalizar mi 5° curso..........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA::::::

ESCRIBAN!!!!!!!!!!

También tengo otras historias, aunque lamentablemente no las he podido actualizar desde hace mucho....pero prometo hacerlo pronto. de momento les dejo los títulos de las otras historías para que las lean, me envíen REVIEWS y así actualice más seguido.......(ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO DE LOS FAN FICS.....POR FA!!!!!!!!)

Historias:

-Historia de un amor, un tanto enredado-

-Harry Potter y ...¿Sally Potter?-

-Y es por ti, que late mi corazón-

Escriban a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com.....porfa!!!!!!!!!

noe vemos....

*Something Wicked This Way Comes*


	3. Sexto Año

NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen.......no tengo tanta imaginación.......jajaja

"LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA"

Capítulo 3

"Sexto año"

:

:

Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores......(ahora en su 6° año).... 

Para mi sexto curso, ya no aguante más....y ¡me escapé de casa!....me refugié en la casa de mi mejor amigo, James Potter, y sus padres, me recibieron como a un hijo más. A partir de ahi me sentí mucho más libre y feliz que nunca...........

Al regresar al colegio, mis primas Narcissa y Bellatrix, me hicieron la vida de cuadritos, y parecía que el odio que siempre me habian tenido, se habia vuelto aún mayor. Se la pasaban insultándome y diciendo que su hermana Andrómeda y yo no debimos haber nacido, ya que sólo deshonra habíamos traído a la familia Black. Todos mi amigos me apoyaban, pero sin lugar a dudas, James era el que más me ayudó a superar esa etapa; también para mi placer, Lily parecío ponerse de mi lado e incluso algunas veces me defendió de las burlas y palabrerías de mis primas....

Sirius iba caminando solo por uno de los pasillos del castillo, cuando sus dos "encantadoras" primas le cerraron el paso. Narcissa era de su misma edad, era una chica delgada, alta y de pelo rubio platinado. Su pelo era hermoso, y de podía decir que la joven Black era hermosa, salvo por el rostro de asco que a veces ponía en el rostro. Su hermana Bellatrix, era un año mayor que ella, era igual, alta, delgada, pero con excepción del cabello, el suyo era negro y ligeramente rizado. Ambas eran de la casa de Slytherin.

-¡Vaya..vaya...mira a quien nos encontramos Narcissa!- decía Bellatrix

-¡No es otro que el traidor amante de los muggles y sangres sucias!-decía Narcissa. Las dos sacaron sus varitas de inmediato. Sirius que no era tonto, sacó la suya de inmediato y se puso a la defensiva al instante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- decía Sirius

-Tan sólo saludarte y mandarte TODOS los saludos de la famila, mi querido Sirius- decía Bellatrix con voz maquiavélica, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en la varita.

-¡Causaste mucho dolor a tu madre, querido primo...y cómo no.....si te fuiste de la casa de los Black, alegando que no querías ser como ellos, que la pureza de sangre no te importa!- decía Narcissa.

-¡Y así es!...eso no me importa....la verdad es que todos ustedes me dan asco...¡TODOS LOS BLACK!.- decía Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno en ese caso, mi hermanita y yo te recordaremos algunas cosas de las que son capaces los verdaderos Black- decía Bellatrix, apuntando su varita contra Sirius.

De repente, se escuchó una cuarta voz, la voz de otra chica. Era la voz de Lily.

-Dos contra uno...eso no me parece justo..aunque tratándose de Slytherins como ustedes no me sorprende- decía Lily en tono desafiante, mientras las apuntaba también con su varita. Sirius la veía asombrado.

-¡Pero miren nada más, la sangre sucia defendiendo a mi primito!- decía Bellatrix

-¿Qué esperabas Bella?...después de todo Sirius es un adorador de los impuros como ella -decía Narcissa, mientras le lanzaba miradas de asco a Lily.

-¡No la llames así!..Lily no será de sangre pura, pero es una persona excelente y mucho más lista que ustedes dos juntas- gritó Sirius.

-¡Qué caballeroso eres primito!, no cabe duda que eres un verdadero idióta- decía Narcissa

-¡Aqui las únicas idiotas son ustede dos, par de trolls!- decía Lily, poniéndose al lado de Sirius. La varita de Lily estaba empezando a sacar chispas rojas, y parecía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado un hechizo de ella. Narcissa y Bellatrix, a pesar de despreciar a Lily, sabían que era una bruja estremadamente inteligente y bastante habilidosa para encantamientos, así que retrocedieron un poco a ver la cara tan amenazante de ella.

-No queremos rebajarnos al nivel de pelear con una sangre sucia como tu Evans, así que otro día hablaremos contigo primito..otro día en que la sangre sucia no meta su cuchara.- decía Bella. Acto seguido, las dos hermanas Black, desaparecieron. Lily y Sirius aún continuaban con las varitas levantadas, y nos las bajaron hasta que las vieron desaparecer. 

Lily bajó su varita y la guardó en su túnica, al igual que Sirius. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Lily habló:

-De verdad que tus primas son insoportables Black- decía Lily en tono de asombro.

-Y eso que nos las has visto en sus momentos de locura extrema, son verdaderamente terribles, son personas con las que tienes que irte con mucho cuidado, y creo que ahora se la van a tomar contigo Evans- decía Sirius algo preocupado.

-¡Pues que lo intenten, ya verán lo que esta sangre sucia puede hacer!- decía Lily, en tono desafiante y con un puño levantado. Sirius la observaba sorprendido, aunque no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía cuando se enojaba.

-Oye Evans....gracias por la ayuda- decía tímidamente el joven Black, y sentía que sus mejilas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-No, no es nada, iba pasando hacia la biblioteca, y de momento escuché las voces "angelicales" de tus primas y pues no resisti la tentación de ver a quién estaban molestando, y pues te vi a ti...y no me pareció justo que fueran así de montoneras- decía Lily de forma seria.

-Pues si, siempre han sido así conmmigo- decía el joven mientras ambos empezaban a caminar rumbo al Gran Salón -Nadie en mi familia realmente se preocupa por mi...dicen que soy una de las desgracias de la familia, junto con mi prima Andrómeda-.

-¿Andrómeda Tonks?...¿Ella es tu prima?- decía Lily.

-Si ella misma, ella es hermana de Bella y de Narcissa, es la mayor, pero fue desterrada de la familia cuando anunció su compromiso con Ted Tonks, un mago de sangre muggle-.

-Vaya...pues no me imaginé que ella fuera tu prima- decía Lily distrídamente -la conocí hace un mes mas o menos en el Callejón Diagón y realmente es una persona encantadora, nada que ver con sus hermanas- decía Lily.

-Si, ella era mi prima preferida. A veces me escribe y me cuenta como le va con Ted, se ve que es realmente feliz- decía Sirius de manera animada, aunque después apagó el tono de su voz. -Espero que algún día pueda ser tan feliz como ella, tu sabes encontrar a alguien así, y casarme- decía el joven. Lily se detuvo en seco y lo miró como si mirara la cosa más extraña del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa Evans?-

-¡Nunca imagine que Sirius Black, el mujeriego número uno de la escuela pensara eso!...¡realmente me parece muy tierno de tu parte que pienses eso!- decía ella con cara de ternura.

-¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿Crees que es muy estúpido que piense eso?-

-¡Claro que no!, pero no me lo esperaba de ti- decía Lily algo apenada, mientras seguían caminando. Sirius también sonreía. De repente, llegaron al Gran Comedor, pero antes de entrar Lily le dijo:

-Ya verás que encontrarás al alguien así, alguien que te amará como nadie en el mundo lo hará y te garantizo que serás el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que te lo mereces.....porque no eres como los demás Black, eres simplemente Sirius- decía Lily en tono dulce y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera y muy tierna. Sirius se quedó de hielo, y sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. 

Lily se alejó de él, y se fue a sentar con sus amigas. Él, por su parte se fue con sus amigos, pero definitivamente su corazón estaba feliz, porque había podido mantener una conversación civilizada con Lily, e incluso ella le había dado a entender que él era una buena persona.

Pasaron los días, y al parecer la relación de Lily con Sirius mejoró, e incluso ya se hablaban por sus nombres directos. Gracias a la unión de Sirius y Lily, James, Peter y Remus fueron acercándose más a ella, y empezaron a llevarse mejor y a nombrarse por sus nombres. Aunque, los que más discutían eran Lily y James, ya que eran bastante opuestos en su forma de ser.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter!..¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle el bezoar a la poción que estábamos haciéndo?- decía una molesta Lily.

-¡Fue un accidente Evans, a cualquiera la pudo haber pasado!- decía a la defensiva James.

-¡Vámos Lily, ya no lo regañes!- decía Sirius. Lily lo miró y dió un soplido de resignación. Todos los demás rieron. En eso, iban todos caminando, cuando la profesora MacGonagall se les acercó y llamó a Lily. Se veía con cara de angustía y preocupación. Se llevó a Lily para hablar en privado. Los chicos sólo miraron con interés, pero después tuvieron que irse a clases. Pasó el día y Lily no regresó. Remus, Peter y Sirius estaban cansados de tanto esperar a Lily, así que se fueron a acostar. James, por su parte inventó la excusa de hacer una tarea, así que permaneció en la sala común. La verdad era, que se encontraba esperando a Lily.

Después de una hora, el retrato de la puerta se abrió, y Lily entró. Realmente tenía un aspecto deprimente; tenía los ojos muy hinchados, como si hubiera llorado demasiado. Caminaba lento, e iba como turbada. James la vió y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿E...Evans...Lily....qué te pasó?...¿qué tienes?- decía James muy espantado.

Lily se detuvo, lo miró con una tristeza inmensa y se arrojó contra James.

-¡James...oh James.....no puede ser.....!- decía Lily entre sollozos, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a James por la túnica.

-¿Pero...qué te pasa Evans?- decía James asustado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora James....?- decía la chica llorando y abrazando a James -¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS JAMES....LOS ASESINARON!- soltó Lily casi como un grito. James se sorprendió muchísimo, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla. Lily estaba echa un mar de lágrimas en los brazos de James.

-¡Cálmate Lily...no te preocupes!....tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea....pero cálmate- decía el en tono muy suave y dulce. Lily sólo lo abrazaba más.

-¡Fue él James....fue...fue Lord Voldemort.....sus compinches.....les pareció divertido matar a muggles....y empezaron por los padres de magos y brujas como yo!- decía Lily. James la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Estás segura?...¿De verdad fueron ellos?- decía James

-Si, el profesor Dumbledore me ha contado todo....la Marca Tenebrosa apareció en mi casa ayer por la noche- decía Lily llorando, pero ahora viendo a la cara a James -sólo estaban ellos dos, afortunadamente mi hermana tiene 2 meses de haberse ido a vivir a un departamento para ella sola, por eso no le pasó nada-.

-Lily...lo siento mucho...no sé no que decirte...sólo que lo siento...y...y...que quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo...para lo que sea...tu sólo dímelo ok? - decía James, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, y la miraba seriamente. Lily le dirigió una diminuta y trite sonrisa.

-Gracias James....y gracias por haberme escuchado...- decía Lily, un poco más calmada. James la miró, y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Lily le sonrió.

-Ahora tengo que irme por unos días, de hecho sólo vine por ropa, voy a reunirme con mi hermana- decía Lily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la túnica. -¿Podrías después ayudarme con los apuntes y las tareas mientras no esté, James?-.

-¡Claro, no te preocupes por eso!, ahora lo importante es que vayas con tus familiares...si quieres ¿te puedo acompañar?-

Lily lo miró sorprendida, pero le dijo que sería mejor que fuera ella sóla. James entendió, y se limitó a esperarla mientras ella iba por sus cosas. La despidió de la Sala Común con una abrazo y la vió salir por el hueco del retrato.

-Cuídate Lily...que yo te estaré esperando....siempre- pensaba James.

Al día siguiente, James les contó lo ocurrido a Lily, y Sirius se impresionó mucho al oírlo y se sintió como un verdadero estúpido al no estar en esos momentos tan importantes con su amada Lily.

Los días pasaban, y tanto James como Sirius, se mostraban algo preocupados por Lily. Pero algo que el joven Black no sabía, era que Lily, su Lily le escribía muy seguido a James, contándole todo lo que ocurría en casa.Sin duda alguna, ese fue el comienzo de algo entre James y Lily, que ni Sirius pudo detectar....fue algo que él no pudo impedir........

Después de un tiempo, Lily regresó a la escuela, y Sirius fue uno de los más felices en verla, aunque entre tanta felicidad, no pudo notar que otro chico se alegraba igual o aún más que él: su mejor amigo James Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA DE NUEVO:::!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO SE OLVIDEN DE UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

También tengo otras historias, aunque lamentablemente no las he podido actualizar desde hace mucho....pero prometo hacerlo pronto. de momento les dejo los títulos de las otras historías para que las lean, me envíen REVIEWS y así actualice más seguido.......(ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO DE LOS FAN FICS.....POR FA!!!!!!!!)

Historias:

-Historia de un amor, un tanto enredado-

-Harry Potter y ...¿Sally Potter?-

-Y es por ti, que late mi corazón-

Escriban a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com.....porfa!!!!!!!!!

noe vemos....

*Something Wicked This Way Comes*


	4. Séptimo Año

NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen.......no tengo tanta imaginación.......jajaja

"LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA"

Capítulo 4

"Séptimo Año"

Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores......(ahora en su 7° año).... 

El regreso a la escuela, fue sin duda terrible para James. Durante ese verano, sus padres, los señores Potter habían muerto. Ambos eran aurores y fueron emboscados por cerca de 25 mortifagos, los cuales los asesinaron a sangre fría. Me sentí terrible...ellos los señores Potter...ellos que me habían recogido como a un hijo...ahora estaban muertos y mi mejor amigo James Potter, estaba devastado, aunque unas cartas y varias visitas de Lily, lo animaron bastante. Nunca imaginé que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos....no lo ví.....y esa ceguera me costó el amor de mi vida......

A partir del regreso a la escuela, James y Lily se trataban mucho mejor, cosa que me sorprendió de sobremanera, y la verdad es que me pareció raro y sospechoso, pero era tanta la emoción de ver que mi amigo y la chica que me gustaba se llevaban bien, que nunca me puse a analizar más allá sus sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Lily iba caminando por el pasillo junto con un grupo de amigas, cuando de repente el grupito de Snape, Malfoy y compañía les cerraron el paso.

-¿Qué quieren Snape?- decía Lily algo incómoda.

-Uy...que modales Evans....sólo veníamos a constatar, que no siguieras contaminando más el ambiente, con tu presencia de sangre sucia- decía Malfoy. Los demás se rieron. Lily se puso muy seria y sus demás amigas sólo veían la escena con temor.

-Pues si sólo venían a insultarme, entonces lo han hecho, así que ahora dejen que nos vayamos- decía Lily, que había empezado a caminar, empujándolos para que le dieran el paso. Sin embargo, uno de los chicos, llamado Aaron Avery, la tomó de la muñeca y la sujeto fuertmente a él.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte de nosotros Evans?, ¿Ni siquiera un besito de despedida?- decía el chico Avery, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Lily y se iba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de la chica. Lily no podía hacer nada, porque la tenía muy sujeta de las manos.

-¡SUÉLTA A LILY DE INMEDIATO AVERY!- se oyó una voz furiosa, y acto seguido, una luz morada fue a estanparse justo con Avery. Era James, que tenía la varita levantada. Detrás de él, se veían las siluetas que venía corriendo de Sirius y Lupin.

-Lily....Lily....¿Estás bien?..¿No te paso nada?- decía rápidamente Sirius, que llegó para ayudar también a Lily y la ayudó a levantarse, ya que el impulso que aventó a Avery, la había tirado.

-Si...si...gracias Sirius, estoy bien- decía ella, algo apenada.

-¡Pero si es Potter!...el siempre buen Potter amigo y defensor de sangre sucias como ella....- decía Snape fríamente.

-¡Cállate Snivellus!, sino quieres que te saque volando sin pantalones- decía Sirius, mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

-¡No vuelvas a llamar a Lily de esa manera!..¿me entendiste Snape?- decía James, inundado por la ira. Sirius miró a James, y se dió cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan enojado, se veía realmente como un demonio. En ese momento, Sirius empezó a tener sospechas acerca de los sentimientos de James hacia Lily.

-No te hagas el héroe Potter, porque si sigues con esa actitud, vas a tener el mismo patético final que tus miserables padres....unos completos imbéciles que no supieron escoger el bando adecuado, y por eso tuvieron lo que merecían- decía Malfoy de manera burlona. Todos los Slytherins se rieron, pero de repente, una luz dorada le dió de lleno a Malfoy, lo lanzó a una distancia de cerca de 20 metros y lo dejó inconciente. James, Sirius y todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos al ver eso, y más aún al ver a la persona que lo había hecho. Lily Evans tenía la varita levantada y se encontraba con una cara de odio inmenso hacia Malfoy.

-¿Lily...que te pasa?- preguntaba Sirius, pero Lily no le hizo caso.

-¡COMÓ TE ATREVE SA DECIR UNA COSA ASÍ DE LOS PADRES DE JAMES, GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- decía la pelirroja de manera amenazante, y apuntando su varita a los demás Slytherins. Todos dieron un paso atrás.

Sirius la veía petrificado, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era James.

-¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA SE VUELVAN A METER CON LOS PADRES DE JAMES, MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS O SI NO JURO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER MÁS QUE LANZARLOS POR EL AIRE!- decía Lily gritando, y con la cara muy roja del coraje. Todos los Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver esa actitud, y decidieron irse, ya que estaban llegando más compañeros de James y Lily, así que decidieron huir del lugar, pero antes de irse, Avery les dijo:

-¡Eres una idiota Evans, pudiste haber disfrutado de momentos muy agradables conmigo, pero en lugar de eso escogiste al perdedor de Potter, pues ojalá que tú y él terminen muertos algún día!- decía el chico de manera diabólica.

Fue un madito.....un maldito....un maldito profeta....parecía que él les hubiera echado la maldición a James y Lily, una profecía de su muerte, pero además de eso, dijo algo que marcó mi vida para siempre, dijo que Lily, mi Lily había preferido a James ...¡Pero eso no podía ser...Lily lo odiaba!...¿o no?....¿acaso ese odio y coraje que una vez ella había mostrado a James, se había convertido en otra cosa?..¿en amor?

Después de esa discusión, no pude quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Avery...¿Sería verdad lo que dijo respecto a James y Lily?. Lamentablemente, día a día, mis intentos por acercarme a Lily parecían en vano, ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo conn James y eso hizo despertar por primera vez en mi vida los celos......

Si...CELOS....porque la chica a la que amaba se me estaba escapando de las manos, sin que pudiera hacer nada, y lo peor era que el ladrón, el asqueroso ladrón era mi mejor amigo.

Pasaron los días y Sirius, se desesperaba más al no saber a ciencia cierta si era verdad o mentira lo que había dicho Avery. Cada vez que le preguntaba a James, éste esquivaba la pregunta, y cosa similar pasaba con Lily. Sirius estaba loco de celos al ver a Lily cerca de James, sonriéndole y bromeando con él.

No es justo...ella fue mi amiga primero, James no tiene derecho a quitármela....Lily es mía y sólo mía.

Un día, después de tanto pensarlo, Sirius decidió declararse a Lily. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía que decírcelo. No podía quedarse callado, tenía que hacer la lucha....¡De alguna u otra forma tenía que adelantarse a James, antes de que él se la ganara!. 

Iba caminando decidido, en busca de Lily, cuando se cruzó con la puerta semi abierta de un salón, y reconocío de inmediato la voz de Lily...pero ella no estaba sola, alguien estaba con ella. Era James. Éste se encontraba, firmemente abrazando a Lily, y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Lily se veían, tan frágil y pequeña entre los brazos de James, qu eparecía una muñeca. Sirius se quedó de piedra, y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Las palabras siguientes que escuchó, terminaron por hundirlo en la amargura y desesperación:

-¡...pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!- decía Lily, aún rodeada por lo brazos de James. La chica estaba radiante de felicidad y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Lily....tu sabes que siempre me has gustado....pero nunca me tomaste en serio- decía James de manera sueave, y abrazando con más fuerza a Lily.

-¡Pero James....siempre fuiste muy inmaduro y cabeza inflada....NO PODÍA HACERTE LAS COSAS FÁCILES!- decía Lily divertida.

-Eras mala conmigo Lily- decía James -per sabes....en algunas veces tuve miedo de que nunca me hicieras caso, y de que...que bueno....eligieras estar con Sirius- decía James, algo apenado. Sirius que los había estado escuchando, se impresionó al escuchar eso.

-¿Con Sirius?, ¿Por qué dices eso James?-

-Pues porque te veía siendo amable con él, y parecía que lo estimabas más de la cuenta.....la verdad me volvía loco en pensar eso- decía James,mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sirius, es un chico muy amable y muy lindo, pero no lo amo, nunca lo he hecho, y creo que nunca lo haré James....porque creo que he encontrado a la persona más importante de mi vida....tu- decía ella, totalmente sonrojada. James le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Lily, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso sublime, y lleno de amor y ternura. 

-Te quiero James....- decía Lily - Nunca me dejes....no lo soportaría- 

-Nunca lo haré....mi amada Lily....antes de eso, prefiero morir...pero nunca, nunca lejos de ti.....ahora tu eres lo único que me motiva a vivir...eres lo único que tengo- decía James, mientras abrazaba a Lily de tal forma que pareciera temeroso de perderla.

Sirius no pudo soportar más, y se alejó de ahí corriendo. Las palabras de Lily le retumbaban en la cabeza **Sirius, es un chico muy amable y muy lindo, pero no lo amo, nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré James....porque he encontrado a la persona más importante de mi vida....tu** 

Sirius no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él...¡A ÉL...al gran Sirius Black!. Sirius corrió, hasta llegar al lago, pateó de coraje varias veces a un árbol, y después de un rato, terminó sentado bajo un árbol, llorando.

¡CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES DE ESO!....era obvio....era obvio que Lily gustaba de James,y que él nunca dejó de interesarse en ella.....

¡Cómo es posible que James....que James me la haya ganado a mi....a mi que puedo tener a las chicas que yo quiera!, pero Lily.....Lily....acaso...¿nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?...¿nunca te diste cuenta de la forma en la que te veía?....¡OH LILY...POR FAVOR VEME A MI...A SIRIUS BLACK.....NO LO VEAS A ÉL ....YO TE AMO......NO DIGAS QUE NUNCA TE FIJARÁS EN MI !

Debí decirtelo antes....pero me confié....pensé que te gustaba, como siempre pasa con todas las chicas....pero me olvidé de algo....que tu no eres como las demás chicas....tu eres diferente....tu eres un ángel....eres tan buena, tan pura....tan hermosa....eres mi ángel....eres mi ángel Lily

Lily....¡oh Lily!...siempre te amaré....siempre.....aunque sea de lejos....siempre lo haré...siempre....eres mi ángel de cabellos como el fuego

El jóven Black, permaneció ahi bastante tiempo, hundido en su tristeza, y si alguien hubiera estado cerca de ahí, habría escuchado un grito en la noche.....un grito que aclamaba por el amor, que no era correspondido.....un grito que le decía al viento: Lily...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA....ya casi esto se acaba..........pero ¡escriban!

También tengo otras historias, aunque lamentablemente no las he podido actualizar desde hace mucho....pero prometo hacerlo pronto. de momento les dejo los títulos de las otras historías para que las lean, me envíen REVIEWS y así actualice más seguido.......(ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO DE LOS FAN FICS.....POR FA!!!!!!!!)

Historias:

-Historia de un amor, un tanto enredado-

-Harry Potter y ...¿Sally Potter?-

-Y es por ti, que late mi corazón-

Escriban a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com.....porfa!!!!!!!!!

noe vemos....

*Something Wicked This Way Comes*


	5. Una promesa

NOTA: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen.......no tengo tanta imaginación.......jajaja

"LÁSTIMA QUE SEAS AJENA"

Capítulo Final

"Una promesa"

:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo al presente....con Sirius en Azkaban.......

Y así ha sido desde entonces....siempre te amé Lily Evans, incluso después de convertirte en Lily Potter.

Debo de admitir que durante el resto de nuestro séptimo año, después de que hicieran oficial su noviazgo, nunca perdí las esperanza de que tu y James rompieran, así... yo tendría la oportunidad de ganar tu cariño....porque a pesar de que verte de la mano de él, me producía un dolor inimaginable, nunca fui capaz de hacer algo en contra de su relación. Quería que si alguna vez me ibas a corresponser fuera debido a mis méritos y no a intrigas....además James, era mi mejor amigo....y nunca le hubiera hecho nada para hacerlo sufrir....

Lamentablemente, eso nunca pasó....día a día su amor se iba fortaleciendo, mientras mis esperanzas iban desapareciendo. Pensé que al graduarnos de Hogwarts, su noviazgo decairía, pero al contrario se volvió más fuerte que nunca. A tal grado que, James no tardó ni 6 meses en pedirle a Lily, que se casara con él.

El día de su compromiso, debió de haber sido, uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, ya que mi mejor amigo estaba próximo a casarse, a lograr la felicidad....pero no fue así, porque él.....¡Ese ladrón, se estaba llevando mi felicidad!.....Pero sin duda, el peor momento de mi vida, fue cuando ella, mi ángel Lily...te dijo que si.....que aceptaba casarse contigo James.....y tu....estabas radiante de felicidad....y ¡YO CON MI CARA DE IDIOTA TUVE QUE FINGIR QUE ME ALEGRABA, CUANDO EN REALIDAD MI CORAZÓN ESTABA SIENDO ATRAVEZADO POR DAGAS....CUANDO MI ALMA PARECIÓ QUE ABANDONÓ MI CUERPO!....

El que te hayas llevado a Lily de mi lado, fue devastador.....pero tuve que soportarlo....la uqería demasiado como para alejarme de ella....me conformaría al menos, verla a lo lejos......

Cuando llegó el día de la boda....tu James.....te veías tan feliz...eras el hombre más feliz del planeta....y yo el más miserable. Sentí que el corazón se me hundió, cuando vi llegar a Lily, vestida de novia. Era la mujer más hermosa que yo he visto en toda mi vida. Definitivamente, parecía un ángel...parecía que un aura blanca y de felicidad emanaba de ella. se veía hermosa, con ese vestido de novia que traía, se veía como una estrella, y su cabello, rojo oscuro hacía un hermoso constraste con él. Cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer, supe que la había perdido definitivamente...que ya era completamente ajena a mi. Los ví fundirse el un hermoso beso, que sin duda, lleno con amor y ternura el lugar. Te mire James, y te envidié...si te envidié...porque serías tu el que viviría con ella, el que estaría con ella todo el tiempo, serías tu el primer hombre en la vida de Lily, y no yo....

Al pasar del tiempo, mi herida no sanó, pero al menos no dolía tanto ya....El poder ver a Lily, me hacía feliz...inmensamente feliz, y el saber que ella lo era, bastaba para ser feliz yo también. Tiempo después, llegaste con la noticia James...de que tú y Lily serían padres. esa noticia, sólo avivó más la envidia que te tenía...ahora tendrías un hijo, sangre de tu sangre y con la mujer que amabas, con mi Lily. Te veías feliz, tu cara podía iluminar toda la habitación...eras feliz......y ella también. Ella se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan radiante. 

Tu te desvivías por que nada le faltara a ella. Pero tu felicidad no pudo se completa. En esos días, Voldemort estaba tomando más fuerza, y ustedes, lo desafiaron....y lograron escapar de él tres veces. Nunca estuve tranquilo, había noches en las que no conciliaba el sueño, pensando que algo le podía pasar a mi ángel Lily. Cuando nació tu hijo....Harry fue una sensación extraña para mi, al principio no quería ni ver al pequeño, me resultaba insoportable el tener que ver tu vivo retrato en él James....odiaba eso...pero después vi, que el pequeño tenía los ojos de ella, los ojos de Lily; la misma forma y el mismo color, y supe que no podía odiarlo. Ese pequeño, también era hijo de la persona que más había amado en la vida. Fue para mi, toda una sorpresa, cuando me pidieron ser el padrino del pequeño Harry, ya que consideraban que yo sería la mejor persona que podría hacer cargo de él, en caso de que algo les pasara a ustedes. Al ver a los ojos a ese niño, me hizo pensar en su madre, y no dude ni un minuto en aceptar. La sonrisa que me lanzó Lily al aceptar ser el padrino, llenó mi corazón de dicha. Desde, ese momento juré que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a ese pequeño.

Lamentablemente, Voldemort iba tras ustedes, Lily y James, por culpa de una estúpida profecía. Fue entonces, cuando Dumbledore les sugirió esconderse, y decidieron nombrarme su guardían secreto. Sabía que ustedes, confiaban en mí, y acepté de inmediato. Primero hubiera preferido morir diez mil veces antes de delatarlos. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti Lily, no iba a dejar que nada te pasara, nadie te iba a lastimar, ni a Harry ni a James, porque sabía que si algo les pasaba a ellos, tu te pondrías triste, y eso era lo que más odiaba en la vida: ver triste a mi ángel.

Después, tuve la estúpida idea de cambiar el plan, ¡les sugerí a ese traidor como guardían secreto!....¡los entregué a Voldemort!....¡JURO POR DIOS QUE TRATABA DESESPERADAMENTE DE PROTEGERTE LILY......LO JURO....QUERÍA QUE VIVIERAS PARA VER CRECER A TU HIJO, AUNQUE FUERA LEJOS DE MI...PERO TE QUERÍA VIVA!............Pensé que Voldemort nunca sospecharía de Peter...nunca sospecharía de que alguien tan débil pudiera ser su guardián......¡YO TE MATÉ LILY....Y A JAMES......LOS MATÉ.....PERO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN....NUNCA LO FUE.!

Maté a la única persona que amé....la maté...... Cuando llegué a su casa de campo, estaba destruída y entonces, vi la imagen que no he podido sacar de mi mente desde hace trece años: ¡ví los cuerpos de mi mejor amigo y de la mujer que yo amaba...muertos!. Esa imagen aún no la logro borrar de mi mente, ver la expresión de horror en sus rostros. Al verlos, corrí a verte Lily, tenía la esperanza de encontrarte con vida, pero no.....te hallabas fría y sin vida; tus labios aún eran rosados, y entre lágrimas tomé tu rostro en mis manos y te besé; se que eso no estuvo bien, pero ya nunca volvería a ver tu cara feliz y llena de vida. Me sentí mal, no debó hacerlo....después de todo, tu no eras mía....eras de James....pero tenía al menos que robarte un beso, aunque fuera después de la muerte

Te encontré a los pies de una cuna, nunca te separaste de tu hijo. Ví, entonces que Harry estaba vivo...¡Era un milagro!....¡Ese maldito no lo pudo matar!, y después caí en la cuenta, de que tu mi ángel, habías muerto para salvarlo....habías entregado tu vida y todo tu amor a ese niño. Lo tomé en mis brazos, y juré que nada ni nadie le iba a hacer daño. Lamentablemente, el destino de Harry era otro, y fue llevado con tu hermana. 

Después de eso, con tu muerte y la de James, decidí hacer pagar al culpable....busque a Peter, hasta que lo encontré, pero una vez más mi suerte me volvió la espalda. Ese miserable me tendió una trampa, y me culpó de sus muertes.

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO.....ESA RATA ASQUEROSA FUE LA CULPABLE DE QUE TU LILY Y TU JAMES HO HAYAN PODIDO VER CRECER A HARRY....ES EL CULPABLE DE QUE YO TE HAYA PERDIDO LILY......!

Y ahora veanme aqui, solo, en la obscuridad de esta celda fría.....con mis recuerdos. Pero esto, no será por mucho tiempo. Ya pronto me largaré de aqui. Tengo que escapar, para cumplir mi promesa de proteger a Harry. Esa promesa que les hice James y Lily. ¡Debo de proteger lo único que me queda de ti Lily, ese niño que lleva tu sangre y tus hermosos ojos!....

¡No te preocupes Lily.... no te preocupes James...ese niño estará a salvo de todo, yo me encargaré de eso!

A pesar de que ya llevas varios años de muerta, Lily....te amo...siempre lo haré.....perdóname James!!!!......nunca pude sacarla de mi mente......pero comprendo que incluso a pesar de estar muerta....ella es ajena a mi....su alma y la tuya se que estarán unidas para toda la eternidad.....eso lo sé....por eso lo único que puedo decir es....Lily......es una lástima...lástima que aún después de muerta seas ajena.......................

:

:

:

FIN........................................................

:::

:

HOLA TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció?...¿Les gustó?.........

Bueno, sé que tal vez puo ser algo triste, pero me gustó el tema........pobre Sirius......definitivamente fue un personaje condenado a las desgracias......

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero aún más que me escriban reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Escriban y digan si les gustó este escrito, y así me animaré a hacer otros......es más pueden enviarme algunas sugerencias o alguna idea y puedo empezar a escribir sobre eso....¡ideas...ideas!

También tengo otras historias, aunque lamentablemente no las he podido actualizar desde hace mucho....pero prometo hacerlo pronto. de momento les dejo los títulos de las otras historías para que las lean, me envíen REVIEWS y así actualice más seguido.......(ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE TAN MALA SOY PARA ESTO DE LOS FAN FICS.....POR FA!!!!!!!!)

Historias:

-Historia de un amor, un tanto enredado-

-Harry Potter y ...¿Sally Potter?-

-Y es por ti, que late mi corazón-

Escriban a pinkmoon8@hotmail.com.....porfa!!!!!!!!!

noe vemos....

*Something Wicked This Way Comes*


End file.
